


My Pillow!

by Ananas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepwalking, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you add Sleepwalking Reader and Volleyball playing Highscool boy?</p><p>Apparently new couple.</p><p>Yu/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pillow!

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS APRECIATED!

You knew something was wrong when you roused from your sleep, and felt something hot and partially moist on your chest. Usually Pillows didn’t drool? You were also a little confused of your location, before your brain started to work properly to remember:

Kyoko had asked you to come and help with the Golden week's training camp. As she knew you were an amazing cook from the middle school cooking club you two took together. You had just smiled and said yes. Giggling in embarrassment and joy when the boys wolfed down the food that was prepared by you two and praised your cooking like it was made by restaurant chef.  
What Kyoko had forgotten to mention to coach Ukai and the boys was that you were an active sleepwalker.

Unfortunately, depending on whose point of view you looked. Noya was the Un/Lucky? one to find out about your condition. When he was roused from his sleep by the door to the sleeping room opening, thinking it was just Hinata going to the bathroom again as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Only to snap his eyes back open when something quite warm, soft and lean dropped beside him on his mattress with dead weight. Letting out an almost inaudible grunt. 

Yuu had a full job not to make himself lose his blood supply through his nose, when he realized you had snuggled under the blanket next to him and had hugged him in to you. making your quite amble breasts press on to his own chest, while his face was snuggled in to the crook of your neck like he was some kind of a teddy bear. After you had snuggled a little bit more to be comfortable, you let out a content sigh before you fell still in your sleep with a slight smile on your lips. Yu on the other hand, was frozen stiff in your hold when his hand had accidentally squeezed your breast. When he had thought that he would somehow get out of your light, but holding grip and go to a spare futon on the other side of the room. 

If your chest was that soft would the rest of your body be too? 

Yu was beyond happy no doubt about it, but he was also scared shitless what would happen when others woke up and saw you hugging him in only in your pajama tank top and night shorts. That weren’t even considered to be shorts by how they gave a sneak peek of your round buttocks cheek and lace trimmed underwear. 

He knew what you were capable of when angry. Remembering the start of the week when he and Tanaka had gotten a "bright" idea and tried to sneak to the fridge to get pre-taste of that days desert. Until an overwhelming aura had appeared behind them and they had ran out of the kitchen like Medusa herself was on their tail. You chasing them out with a spoon in your hand. God knows what would have happened if you would have caught them.

After a while Yu’s panicking gave out on the way of exhaustion and he succumbed in to quite relaxed sleep.

Yuu woke up in to a hushed snickering and stifled laughing and opened his eyes only to see the team and Tanaka around his mattress. Tanaka had his stupid ass grin on his face and was trying to hold his laugher with some of the others. When the rest of the team’s faces were just red like cherries in last night’s dessert by the sight of you sleeping beside him with your hair fanning behind you.

“Yuu you Dog! What did you do all night huh? And with all of us in the room!” Tanaka snickered and the libero’s face exploded with color at the side blockers comment. 

“I-I-I-didn’t…” But was cut off by you pulling him closer to you, the all familiar aura starting to emit from you as you were roused from your sleep by the talking. Making cold sweat break out on Yu’s body.

“He was being my teddy bear what is it to you Tanaka?” You said and everyone went blue faced when they realized you were awake and saw your steely gazed (Color) eyes turn to them. That stare could even freeze hell itself.

“U-Um nothing at all (Name)-san! Sorry we woke you up!” Daichi said quickly and everyone made a hasty exit out of the room excluding Yuu, who was still snuggled in your chest in cold fear of you lashing out to him by you waking up beside him and think he did something inappropriate. He was a teenage boy but even he knew not to take an advance of a girl! 

“Yuu-kun?” he was snapped out of his state and looked up at your now apologetic face that had a slight blush on it. An expression that made his face flush back to bright pink and scream ‘CUTE!!!!’ in his mind. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you to lock the boys room door to avoid this happening. I didn’t know my sleep walk would act here and even make myself to find my way in to your futon of all places.” You murmured in almost tears that made the cute factor go so high, it almost fried Yuu’s brain as he stuttered that it wasn’t so big deal and that he didn’t mind. 

“I’m so clad. I would be worried to make my crush hate Me.” You said absentmindedly before you realized what you had said and hid your mortified face in Yuu’s pillow. Yuu thought his brain had officially short-circuited after hearing the last sentence.

“You…Like me?” He asked you and you shyly nodded your face still hidden in to the pillow, and soon felt how your face was gently coaxed back to his vision.

“I like you too. (Name)-chan.” he said making your confused face change in to a one of joy. 

“Yuu-senpai!” You exclaimed happily and jumped on to his neck, making you both fall back on the futon as you gave the blushing libero a quick kiss before he gently took your chin and led your lips on to his in a proper kiss that soon started to heat up quite quickly.

“You owe me a 100¥ Kageyama.” Hinata said to the setter and the raven haired male tsked before slapping the coin in to the gingers hand behind the slightly open sliding door. 

“About time! Now that Yuu has (Name-san) I get Kyoko to myself!” Tanaka cheered making Sugawara beside him smile awkwardly before the mother hen of the crows ushered the too exited members to the gym where the practice was waiting before they saw something they shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Feed my caffeine addiction by:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
